


A Trial for Hordak

by Grayashura



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak Month, F/M, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), How Do I Tag, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayashura/pseuds/Grayashura
Summary: "Are we Okay with this?"Turns out most people were not okay with Hordak and Entrapta quietly eloping somewhere.Therefore, Hordak went to a trial before the Alliance Princess. He is going to be judged but everyone is pretty sure he is just going to accept the judgement. Or is he ?(I started to write this for the Entrapdak month, then it got a bit bigger than expected.)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	A Trial for Hordak

“Silence in the court!”

Glimmer, using her power, made a little show of power while other princesses were seated along with her. All except a certain princess who was excluded from the jury as she had… a certain history with the defendant.  
Lord Hordak. Contrary to what one might think, he was not bound in chain. After all, he had some life support but no armor or big laser. Therefore, the Alliance did not think necessary that he was to be bound like a beast.   
That and the fact there were King Mica, all the Princesses (Minus Entrapta), and Catra in the room. If Hordak was anything aggressive, he would be smitten on the ground as fast as Catra would catch a mouse.

“Now, we are judging the falsely titled “Lord” Hordak. His list of crime is vast, but we managed to reduce it to:  
Waging an illegal war.  
Inhuman treatment of prisoner.  
Torture.  
Violating the rules of war.  
Kidnapping.  
Slavery.  
Stealing the Scorpion’s Kingdom.  
Destroying Salinea.  
Killing and trying to kill royalties.  
Bringing Horde Prime here.  
What does the defendant plead?”

Everyone has seen Hordak after the war. The man truly reflected on what he did, therefore everyone expected him to plead guilty, making the trial fast and not complicated. It would be fast and allow everyone to have a target for their hatred.  
However, Adora and Catra felt something. Why did he have a stack of paper? Why did he have such a grin? Oh god. He was not going to…

“Not. Guilty. On all accounts. Well except Salinea. That one? I did it, but honestly, destroying a town in a war is quite normal. I do not think it could be treated as a crime, actually. I mean, does that mean that the Alliance is to be judged about the destruction of my outposts?”

The silence fell better than when Glimmer asked for it… Before it erupted. Notably, Mermista was fuming with rage. Anymore and she would turn into a green giant woman bend on smashing Hordak, who was calm as possible, totally ignoring the room around him. All he did was drink a bit of water… Before he inspired and said one thing.

“SILENCE.”

Everyone obeyed. Sure, he was on the defendant side, he was surrounded by enemies, many of them wanting to see him die. But he was Lord Hordak. 

“Defendant Hordak, what are you saying?”  
“First of all, it is indeed LORD Hordak. King Scorpio actually granted me a fief in the kingdom. I actually have the paper here. I have also a copy of the Kingdom Constitution. I would like to submit both of them to the court.”

Adora gulped. Actually, everyone did. Lord Hordak was making a case for himself. A serious case. The man had a sly smile, as the princesses reviewed his findings.

“I would like to bring your attention to the article 34 of the Constitution : The Kingdom shall be led by a Princess chosen by the Rune Stone OR, in absentia of such a princess, by a regent chosen by the previous ruler.”

The princesses looked, and yes, it was here. That article did exist. However just to be sure, Micah and Glimmer launch a truth spell to Hordak, who accepted it. After all, all it would do would bring more weight to his words.

“Do you swear that all these documents are true and predating your ascension to the power?”  
“Yes, I do. Also, I am already guessing your next question, on that I shall answer, if only for the sake of my former ward… Princess Scorpia.”

The Lord made a small bow toward the princess who was on the verge of crying. Was Hordak a good father? She did not think. However, the Princess trusted him with her life. Hordak despised lying among everything and treason. Stealing her kingdom was both. Something she could not imagine him doing actually, for every wrong he did.

“Why did you not link me to my Runestone then?”

Yes. The question. Hordak was, to everyone surprise, bearing a regretful face. Innocent but regretful. It was a new one.

“That answer, and honestly I think it is my sole crime that I deserved to be judge here… Is because of Shadow Weaver. I should have never let her be my right hand.”

Catra and Adora were looking with a look that could kill Hordak for an instant, remembering the last moments of their adoptive mother. Then their look diminished when they remembered everything else. Yes, Hordak did have a point. With a point of regret and remorse, the lord also added a thing. An important thing.

“On a side note, I also ask forgiveness to any of her wards. Had I known what she did, I would have sent her to Beast Island earlier. I am not saying that I would have been a good father, but I would have put you under the care of another Force Captain like Grizzlor, who is an actual father.”

That sentence actually threw most of the princesses off, including and especially She-Ra and Catra. Hordak could not lie under their spell. He was telling the truth.

“Going back to the question now. I did not have Scorpia linked to her Runestone because Shadow Weaver told me she was not compatible. At that point, all I knew was that Shadow Weaver was one of the foremost experts in magic in the world and also that she actually knew how to draw power from it. However, Scorpia’s Mothers could not. I had no reason to not trust her. Especially as a man of science: when I don’t know something, I let an expert take care of it.”

That was actually a good point, had to admit Mica. Light Spinner was indeed one of the most knowledgeable being on Etheria about magic. She even managed to harness a bit of the power of the Heart by herself. Also, it was pure management. As a king, he could understand the process.

“And afterwards? After she escaped to the Rebellion?” Asked Adora, curious. “I mean. You did not question everything she said? It was not like she was the most trustworthy person around.”

“Well, as Entrapta could tell you I was kind of focused on the portal and her.”

The silence fell, as some smiles began to form. Hordak had his ear began to blush, as his face. He did not mean to say the last word.

“Can you precise?”

“I mean, she was the most astonishing Etherian that I have ever seen and she managed to help me breakthrough so many things, including lack of self-esteem and lack of emotion…”

As he could not stop his speech, Double Trouble, from the public, managed to shoot a question to Hordak.

“Hey Hordork! Can you tell us in detail how much you love the Lilac princess?”

All the princesses look at the changeling, as they took another form and began to run. Hordak then began to speak…

“Entrapta is the most beautiful being on the face of Etheria. The most intelligent and the most compassionate. Every day, I thank the world for the day when the Princesses let her behind. I remember the day she came into my sanctum the first time with… vivid passion. Her mind is so shining that it could be considered as a power more powerful than anything.  
She is a loyal friend, even toward some people who do not deserve her trust.” 

Do I, the narrator, have to tell you who Hordak was glaring at with dagger?

“She can find beauty in anything. When I mean anything, I mean it. She even found qualities inside of me. Imperfection are beautiful, indeed. I love her, because of them. All of her manners are just… Pleasant. It helps me to not be as focused as before, so I can see the larger picture. Her love for tiny food made me learn to care for details. As for fuzzy drinks… Well I prefer wine. I heard she was trying to make fuzzy wine recently...”

Everyone could see the man clench to a runestone around his neck. Only Adora knew what was written on it. Yes, they were a match in heaven. You could fake many emotions, but the love in his eyes and his little smile? It was genuine.

“I won’t lie. Initially I was going to accept all your pain and judgement. Then I thought about one thing. What about Entrapta? Would I see her again? I know most of you, Etherians. I know Death Penalty is not something you would do, at least in a direct manner. However, I also know you are familiar with ironic punishment.

I also know that without Entrapta, I would probably not survive a trip to Beast Island. Maybe two months at best, as I do not have her or King Mica capability to ignore the signal. There is a reason as for why I never found an outpost there, you know?”

Yes, everyone had this sentence in mind. Make Hordak clean the island to make it habitable again.

“Therefore, I decided to be something I was too rarely in my life. I am going to be egoist and defend myself in your court. I want to spend my life with her, and I am going to do my best to do it as a free man! Because here is the last reason, I love her with my soul. She gave me freedom. She gave me strength. She allowed me to kill Horde Prime physical body, because I care for her more than my own soul.”

As everyone acknowledge that bit of information, seeing Hordak in a new light, Mica had a doubt. The love declaration and the bit about him killing Horde Prime was… Perfectly staged, timed. He knew that Hordak was a good and cunning tactician. Did he plan around the truth spell to get everyone sympathy? Everyone here was a sucker for a love story and the Horde Lord knew it. The mention that Hordak killed an evil overlord he worked for with the power of love? Etherians would love that.

“I am going to make this trial memorable, Princesses and King. It is going to be my trial… My trial before finding, at least, happiness.”

Or not. He was still a bit too prideful.

“And after the portal? Why did you not try to question Shadow Weaver’s statement?”  
“Ok, that one is on Catra.”

Everyone did not expect that. Especially Catra, who began to try to make herself quite small.

“After she made believe the unbelievable lie, in retrospective, that Entrapta betrayed me, I scrapped her research and future proposal, including her proposition to test if Scorpia could harness the Garnet. She wanted to do some test to give you that for your Birthday, Princess Scorpia.”

The judges were going to ask something, when Hordak stopped them, looking in pain, just by remembering about it.

“Just… Remember. I am a living being. I had just discovered feelings I did not knew I could feel… Before believing being betrayed by the person I loved the most. The one person who actually made me think again about bringing Horde Prime here. If she could betray me about something this important to me, who could have known what she planned for my ward. I would not have allowed any harm to Princess Scorpia, the second person I care the most here.”

This actually interested everyone here. Up until now, everyone thought that Hordak would use of any Horde Soldier as a pawn.

“Not Scorpia?”  
“You might think what you want about me, but I am a man of my word. I promised King Scorpio on his deathbed to take care of his granddaughter. Being a Horde Leader was… Just the most efficient way I found at that time to do that and go back to Horde Prime. I was sure I could have her at hand at all moment, with efficient soldier to keep her safe and I got the strength to gather resources and make the portal.”

“Yes, about that. Let’s address the biggest issue about… Horde Prime. While we determined, thanks Entrapta actually, that you would have never opened the portal if you had all the fact… It was still to bring a mad tyrant to our world, who would have seen us exterminated.”

“To answer that, I would like to call two witnesses, Princesses.”

After all, it was a trial and witnesses were important.

“Who are you calling?”

“I am calling the one calling himself Wrong Hordak.”

The name seemed to make Hordak smile, a rare sight. The clone jumped from the balcony where he was standing to arrive in the center of the piece with… a rose in his teeth, winking at the audience.

“… Brother Wrong Hordak, Double Trouble is a bad influence on you.”  
“Actually, it was Sea-Hawk’s idea.”

Hordak groaned, as his brother took place for his statement.

“Can you tell everyone your identity, and your occupation, please?”  
“Yes of course Friend Glimmer! I am Wrong Hordak, a clone of the bad and traitorous Horde Prime, that His name shall be hated and never forgotten. I am the second clone known to have rebelled against him prior to his demise, before we were granted freedom.”

WH bowed toward Hordak who made him straight again.

“I rebelled after you, brother Wrong Hordak.”  
He said calmly, with the regret of the one who did not do that sooner.   
“But your statement just know is important. Could Princess Glimmer and King Mica cast on us again a truth spell? It is important to everyone to know the truth. Please.”

The two sorcerers nodded to each other, before casting the spell again on the clones.

“Thank you. Now, Brother… Can you tell us for how long Prime was alive?”  
“Well according to the databank of the Empire… Horde Prime was 1324 years old at the moment of his final death.”  
“When did he began to use clone?”  
“Around when he was eighty years old, when he managed to kill one of his friends, Horatio, to steal his technology. It was what allowed him to create so much of us so efficiently.”  
“Now, brother. With the help of Princess Entrapta, Consort King Bow and the Empire best engineer. How many clones before us rebelled according to the data bank? In more than a thousand years?”

Everyone stood silent… Before Wrong Hordak answered, with the spell still in motion.

“Three. These three were among the first batch of clone and tried to kill Horde Prime not in the name of liberty and peace… But to take his place. That is what made him give us weak mind. According to the data, your imperfection was both physiological and psychological. You were given a stronger mind than most and he feared that the pain you felt would made you compassionate.”

Now, Mica was indeed very suspicious. Hordak was under strict watch. He did not have any contact with anyone outside. However, everything was just so perfectly going with his “groove” that everyone was listening to his word.  
Hordak smiled at his brother and then looked at the judge.

“For my next witness… I would like to call the Brother that choose the name Slightly Less Wrong Hordak. On a side note to all my brother: Seriously, pick better and shorter name.”

As the new Clone fell from the ceiling, with Double Trouble and Sea-Hawk helping with the spotlight, the Horde Leader made an epic facepalm, complete with a groan.

“Also diminish the theatric.”

SLWH laughed a bit, in a bit girly way. Honestly, Hordak did not care about that. Everyone was different, period. Just respect that.

“Brothers? I am going to ask the both of you some questions. You will both answers. Do we agree?”

The clones looked puzzled at their elder brother but nodded to him.  
The princesses were going to ask what his point was, when Hordak suddenly began to speak.

“Did we exist outside of Prime’s Light?”  
“We did not.”  
“Did we think outside of Prime’s Light?”  
“We could not.”  
“Could we act outside of Prime’s Will?”  
“No, for His Will is… was absolute.”

The exchange left both of the clone visibly disturbed, as well as a few clones who were attending. They too, spoke in unison. Hordak knew it, as it was almost like the rituals that Horde Prime loved. Everyone then saw Hordak hug both of his brother tightly, to make them better.

“Entrapta told me it was used to make people feel better. He is gone, brothers. He is gone. We are free from his Shadow. We casted him aside.”

He then looked at the public, staring at them, almost with anger. Now, he was going to do something more than just fight for him. He was going to fight for his brothers. As much the Etherians spoke about their peaceful way, Hordak knew he had to show them everything.

“That is what I had to live with. We had to live with. It took 3 years to King Scorpio to help me form a core personality, as I was way more indoctrinated than Wrong Hordak. He was cut from his programming not even at a quarter to what he was supposed to learn.   
I was one of his general. My indoctrination was ten times his. His… grasp over me was so strong that you could not imagine. If he beat us, it was our fault. Not necessarily because we made him beat us, but because we were unworthy of the delight of his fist.  
If we breathed the same air as him, we had to cleanse ourselves afterward, because we were not worthy.  
That is what we were. That I was!  
Does it excuse everything that I did? Certainly not. But you wanted to know why I wanted Prime back in my life? Because he was everything for me and even his punishment was delightful.  
This is also why I ask Etheria to forgive at least all my brothers. They were not free of their action. They were slave.”

Hordak powerful speech left many speechless, as most did not saw that coming. However, everyone had to remember. He was the man who gathered all the exiles from the other kingdoms and managed to band them together, in a cohesive army.

“Also, while I did know Horde Prime would try to destroy Etheria, I was, wrongly, under the impression that he would spare what was my Horde, incorporating it into his.”

Perfuma was the first to ask, wanting to speak at least one time.

“You are telling us… You wanted to conquer Etheria to protect it from Horde Prime?”  
“If you were already part of the Empire, there would have been no need to attack you, yes.”

Glimmer, after a few moments to let everyone take what they had learnt today, continued.

“What about using child into war?”  
“Hello Pot, meet miss Kettle.”

Some in the audience actually laughed at the joke, while the Clone stood behind their brother, as if in support. It was good to not be alone, thought the Horde Leader… 

“I beg your pardon?”  
“I only sent in frontline mature soldiers, who trained all of their live and only if they were suited for battle. You sent a literal child at me!”

Said Hordak pointing Princess Frosta. He… Had a point.

“I will grant you she has awesome power. However, I know she is not the only instance. What about princess “Flutterina”?”

Catra coughed a bit, before speaking.

“Sir? Hrrr… She was Double Trouble in disguise.”  
“I know, I read your report. Can you confirm to the court that they are yours and statement of the truth, by the way, Catra?”

According to the venom in his eyes, Catra was in her right to feel fear when he looked at her. However, the presence of Adora was… Enough to live with it. She read the report submitted by Hordak and nodded to everyone. It was her writings.

“I would like you to read, to everyone else, at the third paragraph of the second report, why I think the fact that Flutterina was actually Double Trouble, irrelevant.”  
“I… If you want… “The infiltration as a young princess is a resounding success. Apparently, the Rebellion see nothing wrong to let a child with no experience beside dance to go with them against trained soldier.””

Now, the one who were sweating a bit were the princesses… King Mica looking at her daughter.

“Seriously?”  
“… We were getting beaten a lot by the Horde at that time.”

A poor excuse, and everyone know it.

“I ask the judge. Do they really want to go to the end with this? Because if yes, everyone know you all have something to answer for too!”

“We are calling for a thirty-minute recess!”  
Declared Glimmer, as the room began to fill itself in excitation.   
Hordak, him, smiled, as he was chained back to the defendant room. As of now, he managed to strike down one accusation and gave sensible explanation for a few. However, … However, he knew he still had a lot to answer for. In reality, he knew he would get a sentence. An innocent sentence? It was impossible. But he needed to get a just one, and damn right he was going to get it.

Both clones were asked to go back with the public but WH continued to assure Hordak of their support. It made him smile. Hordak hoped just they began to develop a better naming sense.

[30 minutes later]

“Now now. After a long discussion, it has been decided that the charge for the use of children would be dropped.”

Of course, he knew that.

“Because if we did not, She-Ra asked to be put under the same trial as Hordak, as she is the one who asked both Frosta and Flutterina to fight.”

That, he did not know it. He looked at Adora, who seemed shameful. It explained a lot. Adora was ruthless if she needed and she was indeed a good leader. She would have been an amazing Captain Force, She-Ra or not.

“The defendant thanks the judge.”

“You should not. We are now going to the slavery accusation.”

Hordak inspired and looked at the judge.

“Yes, I was going to ask. I have absolutely no idea about what you are talking about.”  
“… The slave? In your foundry? I mean the Horde is made of…”  
“Princess Scorpia? Ex Force Captain Catra? Did we change our labor force from hired and payed worker to slave? I mean, I certainly not instituted such a policy, for a few reasons.”

Everyone eyed suspiciously Hordak, as he continued, sighing

“You know I cannot lie because of your spell. However, I am an efficient man. I will not say I am not using slave out of my good heart. However, I do believe you can think of me as an efficient leader.  
Slaves are not efficient. They do not develop an economy. They do not spend money to help the commerce grow. They do not buy house for their family. They do not reproduce new generation for fear of their destiny…  
And most importantly, they tend to botch the work, especially if they know there is a resistance nearby!  
Having a Slave facility plant would have been as smart as painting a target on one of my weak point. Idiotic. Therefore, I am asking why I am currently charged with this accusation. I mean, do you have testimonies or…”

It was Mermista who answered, deposing with water a pile of testimonies. Hm. Hordak quickly skimmed the papers, recognizing the name.

“So, apparently, some of my workers were prisoners of war and put to work to death. However, I would like to ask another testimony, that will be quite enlightening from Ex-Force Captain Catra.”

Everyone looked at her, while she was also puzzled. She certainly did not have any hand in slavery. She often found tentative of sabotage from theses “workers” and preferred to ransom them or use them to obtain surrender from some cities.   
Still, the cat girl jumped from her height and stood in front of everyone. Her part in the demise of Horde Prime and the fact she was under the guard of She-Ra really helped to calm down the velleity from pretty much everyone. Still, she did not like the attention.

“Thank you. Catra, when you took Shadow Weaver’s place, how did you find our administrative system?”

Many raised an eyebrow. What was that question?

“Hordak? Is there a point in this question or…” Asked the impatient ice princess?  
“You may question many things about me, but everything I do HAS a point, young princess. Now, Catra, please answer.”

Catra was as puzzled as everyone else, before answering with an amused smile.

“It was pure madness. Instead of using tablet and electronics to gain place and efficiency, it was on paper. Paper! It was also quite rude to some soldiers who do not have thumbs.”

Scorpia confirmed that by using her claw. She remembered herself trying to hold sheets for Catra. It was not easy and indeed quite humiliating.

“Seriously, it was no wonder that Shadow Weaver’s handled all of our administration as it was a … Oh. OH.”

Hordak smiled, as he looked Catra’s face, as she realized his points. The princesses actually noticed too.

“Catra? Can you explain to the court what you have understood?”  
“Shadow Weaver handled ALL of the administration. And by all, I meant all. The position as the right hand of Hordak meant a lot of power. We could make the rules we wanted, as long as he was not opposed too. I was thinking as why anyone would try to use such asinine system. However, I do find one.”

Hordak made a gesture from his hand, as Catra continued.

“To hide when you do something against Hordak’s Will.”  
“Such as using slave or sending a royalty prisoner to Beast Island.”

Said Hordak with a smile, making Mica rise from his seat.

“WHAT? I mean, I know she was quite evil, but I am certain I was one of the few things she liked.”  
“Oh indeed. I found some proof it was not exactly by her hand. She certainly hade her mistake, but… I asked Entrapta about that. We found that we were victim of a cyber-attack.”

Everyone looked at Hordak, who was sighing, as only Bow and Entrapta could really understand…

“A Cyber-attack? But the only one with a technology enough to do that would be yourself or the First one!”  
“Yes, about that. I was making simulation. According to King Mica’s Growth and his considerable leadership… I think I may have loose or be on the verge of loosing if Bright Moon did not surrender to me in exchange of him. Therefore, any orphan in my Horde would have been taken from me. Orphan like a certain lady who learned in my Horde how to fight. A certain lady that was suspiciously brought to a magic sword and given reasons to hate my Horde.”

Adora and all the others were suspended to Hordak’s lips as he continued.

“If only there was an active AI from the First One dedicated to create the best She-Ra possible… Oh wait. Entrapta told me about one. Light Hope, right? The one who also almost managed to activate the Heart, like Horde Prime, to kill us all?”

Glimmer gulped a bit, remembering how she enabled Light Hope to do just that… But then Hordak sighed.

“However, I do not have enough proof about that. I do know there was an attack, but the hacker was thorough, not to mention it happened years ago. All you have about that is my word and some line of code. However, I would like to let you remember what I did when I got Queen Glimmer in my grasp: I used as a leverage. Why? Because it was the smart thing to do.”  
“And what about the time you tried to smash me with a pillar?” Asked Glimmer, as she did remember when Hordak tried to smash her.  
“I was only trying to give you a heavy, I have to admit, concussion. Also, I was still quite mad because I just learned I let the love of my life alone on an island so terrible that the best life expectancy was measured in month. How King Mica and her managed to survive… Well, I think it is a testimony to their strengths.”  
“That is a weak excuse. Even with your flattery.”  
“That is all I have in this case.”  
“Hermm”  
Everyone looked at Catra, as she had something to say, while looking a bit sorry.  
“I would like to say something. In favor of Hordak. Before he met you, I just had ripped off his runestone from his armor. Therefore, he was losing much of his strength before he finds you. I doubt he would have the strength to actually kill you.”  
“And for Angela?” Asked Mica, as he was not filled about the detail about his wife’s demise… So, looking at Hordak with as much rage as possible.

“Technically she is not dead. Just trapped between two dimensions.”  
“And Entrapta told me that there was no way to save her.” Added Adora, while she did know it was, for once, not Hordak fault.  
“I thought we were not bringing the portal again… But okay. I would like to ask Lady Entrapta of Dryl as a witness. Honestly, we were going to make you the surprise later.”

Said an Hordak that looked as if someone just destroyed his surprise party. As on cue, someone else dropped from a vent from the ceiling.

“Wait we had a vent there?” Thought Glimmer to herself, as Entrapta dropped to the ground and landed on her hair. She then threw herself to Hordak, kissing him in public.  
Now the Court was seeing a new face: Hordak who just had his brain shutdown. Actually, pretty funny.

“Hoy everyone! Just dropping quickly: We did not have the means to save your mother at the time.”  
“At the time?” Added everyone, with a bit of hope in their heart.  
“Well yes! Now we have Prime’s technology! Not to mention that now that the Heart is free, magic is coming out waaaaaay more powerfully than before. I am not saying I can save your mother now but… If I was given a lab partner, Horde Ship in orbit and a few months, you can expect her as a Christmas gift.” Said the Tech Princess, looking positively happy at her friends. “Not to mention Hordak is one of the leading experts, with me, in Portal tech. His help would be quite useful. So, can you, pretty please, not send my partner away?”  
“We… Are determining that Entrapta. But I have to ask. If Hordak is send away. Could you, and would you still bring my mother back?” Asked Glimmer looking at Entrapta tentatively…

The lady of Drill looked at her friends and… sighed before answering.

“I would Glimmer. I will bring her back, because you are my friends and that Hordak forbade me to blackmail you with this. However, it will take probably a few years.”

Everyone looked at Hordak.

“Hey, I have nothing against using prisoner as a leverage in WAR. I do have something against, as it is not honorable, when we are at peace. I want to be judged on fair term. I refused to be pardoned only because I have a leverage on some judges in the court.” Said the Horde Leader, angry that people were questioning his integrity. He was at best Lawful Evil. He, himself, saw more of a Lawful Neutral.

“I think, Lord Hordak, that you can understand why we were a bit surprised. However, for what it is worth… We will take your honesty in account, including your refusal to use my mother as a leverage.   
Now. Let’s continue. Aside from slavery, you are also asked about torture, and inhuman treatment of your prisoner.”  
“Inhuman?”  
“According to them, the food was horrible and…”

It was the ex-Horde soldier who said something to Glimmer’s ear…

“… Okay, we are dropping that one. Apparently, Horde Food is just terrible. However, about the use of torture…”  
“Shadow Weaver. Seriously, I would have loved to see HER trial. She was in charge of the interrogation and she told me she used her magic truth spell. Way more efficient and quicker than torture. In fact, I know that torture is a bad method to obtain truth. Did you know that 9 times out of ten, the victim would give false information or saw his mind break from the pain? Even if it is because the situation needs a quick solution, it is not that much effective.”

That was actually making sense, seeing as Hordak was currently under his 9th spell.

“Then what about war?”  
“Just for fun. Can someone define to me what is a “legal war”? Since I am being accused about an illegal war?”

The silence in the room was quite heavy, before Hordak made a gesture of hand, as Entrapta went behind him for a quick hug, before being dragged away.

“Okay… I want to ask another question then. Does anyone remember HOW the war actually started?”

Mica raised his hand.

“Light Spinner showed me image of yours tank attacking a country when I was nine.”  
“… Do we accept the illusion showed to a nine years old thirty years ago? From a consummate liar? Showing him a partial reality?”

Everyone coughed.

“Honestly, I would have loved to have Queen Angela right here and now to ask her. After all, she is one of the few people old enough to truly remember how the war started. How at first… It was a defensive war.”  
“Defensive?”  
“Did I stutter, Princesses? At first it was a defensive war, as many countries saw the Scorpio’s Bloodline diminish to only one princess. If they could kill her, they could have access to my ship wreckage, many resources, and a Rune Stone. That is how Entrapta’s parents actually died.”

From outside the room, everyone could hear…

“Not a problem! I built better parents afterward!”

No one knew what to do with this piece of information.

“Notably, many kingdoms thought, with the inability of the previous queen to link with the Stone, and the supposed inability of Scorpia, that they had a chance to become empowered. Therefore, the Alliance of Kingdom, who was then supposed to test fairly all royalties to see who was the most legitimate to rule.”

Everyone in the room were stunned. No one knew what to say.

“Of course, at first, they send diplomatic envoys, asking for my surrender and to surrender my ward. Well, let’s just say that I still had a lot of Horde Prime tactics in mind. I send back the heads of their envoy. No one was going to harm my ward. NO. ONE. On a side note. If anyone is interested in Scorpia for her power, I warn them. I began a world war to protect her. Try to break her heart and let’s see what I will do.”

The room gulped a bit, while Scorpia was almost on the verge of crying. She knew that Hordak often asked for report on her growth. She did not know he actually cared that much.

“Then, the war escalated for a whole new reason. I began to be a symbol for many left out: that there was a way outside of royalty. That they were no perfect. Best of all: The Horde only cared about your capabilities, your abilities. If you were good enough, you could rise in rank and power! Whereas in a kingdom… If you are not a noble, you will meet a ceiling quite soon enough.”  
“But… Not in our kingdom…”  
“I am speaking about a time thirty years ago, child. Why do you think so many of you are without parents? Many people were fed up with them. As you were children, many wanted to at least give you a chance to be better. Even I did that, when I took an orphan princess from a destroyed kingdom as my ward... Well, actually, I should say I put her under Shadow Weaver’s care.”

Everyone looked at Hordak, who was dumbfounded.

“What? Seriously? None of you knew that. I mean, she is literally wearing her crown in permanence!”  
“Who is this missing princess, Hordak?” Asked Mica, as he was actually impatient to learn the answer.  
“You truly did not think it was normal for a magicat to cut through STEEL with her bare hands?”  
Everyone looked at Catra, currently patting Melog… But the last sentence froze her.  
“I am a Princess?!”  
“… Well why do you think Shadow Weaver hated you? She was one of the most vocal anti royalty in the Horde. In retrospective, putting you under her care was also a bad move.”  
“Can we agree at least on a charge for children negligence?”  
“Honestly, when I see how much I failed the one I put under HER care, yes. I accept that accusation and plead guilty of it.”

The judges and everyone were… Puzzled to say the least. This trial was way more challenging than one might have thought. Hordak was not perfect, he knew and admitted that himself. However, the more he spoke, the less a monster he seemed. The monstruous leader of the Horde, who wanted to destroy Etheria? He just seemed… As a man with many failures. Someone who was too driven for his own good…

“I know what all of you are thinking. All of you thought it would be an easy trial. That I would just bend and accept everything. However, I think, aside from my own personal interest, that it was needed that I explain myself.   
Should I be punished? I do think so. I do not expect an innocent verdict, as I am not. However, am I as guilty, guilty as the devil as you thought? No. I am failure incarnate. I am the failure of the past generation. Hate, suspicion, bigotism… Did you ever wondered why I had so many soldiers? Because of that. I seemed to be a beacon of Hope, egalitarianism, and progress. Let’s face it, magic is not accessible to everyone, unlike technology. I improved living standard in the Fright Zone by a lot… Except for the food, that was quite crap, I admit.  
I was progress. Had I won and not called Horde Prime here, I would have been remembered as someone who achieved world peace and progress across the world. Because history is decided by winners.  
Currently, you are at a crossroad. Either you continue as children with really powerful power and no one to check above you and your descendants… Either you learn from the past and what allowed me to rise to power. Will you be winner that will brand me as the devil, everything wrong with your society… Or will you be Winner that learn and admit that sometimes… War is war. It is always ugly, even if you had a good reason as I did at first.  
War is always ugly and a bad thing. War never change…”

Hordak rose his hand to his stone, around his neck, and added, with a tender smile.

“But maybe we can? Maybe people can change and remember they can be better.  
I will finish here my speech. I will wait now for your judgement, accepting it without anything else.”

Everyone stood silent, as Lord Hordak was dragged outside. It would be hard to reach a consensus.  
In fact, it took to the next day, before the judgment was announced.

Hordak was brought once again in the middle of the room. This time, Entrapta was allowed in the room. Even her was anxious for once.  
“Lord Hordak. Yesterday, you had the opportunity to make a case for yourself, to explain why… Why everything. You were under a truth spell, so we know that everything you said were either true or you believed that much.

You made it compelling. The recording shall be kept for future generation. You explained much about this war.  
However, it does not change that you are guilty of ruining many lives around Etheria, directly or indirectly. Shadow Weaver’s actions explained a lot but as a leader, you are also guilty for not checking thoroughly their action. If you did, so many things could have been avoided. Therefore, you are found guilty of escalating a war, even after the initial enemy were defeated, high negligence and children negligence. You are still responsible for a lot of death and you have to answer for that.  
Do you understand?”

“I do, Princesses. Theses accusations? I can plead guilty for them. Because they are true.”

Everyone in the room was grave as Glimmer continued her speech…

“However, we are ourselves in a bind. As you said, there were extenuating circumstances for many actions of yours. You showed us not a devil, but an angry, broken man who did the best he could. An angry broken man who was beginning to change to be someone better. Someone who had the potential to change the world for the better. Cutting that potential is also a no.

Therefore, the Alliance of Princesses sentenced you to stay under the direct subordination of the Alliance. You will reside in custody in Bright Moon for thirty years unless you are sent in a mission with a Princess or King Mica to check upon you. At the end of the term, if you proved yourself as a changed man, you shall be freed.”

It was…Something better than Beast Island, he knew that. However, it would also mean he would not meet Entrapta or work with her as much as he wanted.

“It also means that because of your ties with Princess Entrapta, she can not be your monitor. That is why during the first mission the Alliance is giving you, freeing Queen Angela, you shall be monitored by King Mica who proposed himself to this task, as he is one of the few person capable enough.”

Everyone nodded to that. Everyone knew King Mica. They knew that if the Horde Leader tried anything, he would be smitten to the ground faster than Prime.

“The Court is dismissed! Guards prepare the prisoner to his transfer to the Fright Zone. As far as we know, this is where there is the most portal technology.”

[…]

Hordak Judgement made a big bang to the public. Some were left unconvinced by the Horde Leader, still thinking of him as the one who killed their family and should be hanged. However, many elders actually spoke about what he said.  
That he had a point. Everything he said was true. There was a reason as for why many people flocked to the Horde during the war.   
The fact that his sentence was actually effective also helped a lot to ease the unease. 

Hordak worked well with Entrapta to free the Queen. As he promised, the Queen was freed at Christmas’ eve. Once it was done, he just asked to have a kiss from Entrapta before being dragged away.  
The Dryl Queen often managed to ask Hordak for “Special missions” thought a lot of her request were refused. Mica and Mermista were often Hordak’s handler. They were the one with the biggest grudge against him and the public actually liked that fact.   
However, the Horde Leader proved true to his word. He carried the sentence the best he could.

Thanks to his speech, many people actually welcomed the Clones despite the war. Clones, who decided to be named themselves the Freed. They searched a lot for a new faith, thought Hordak stayed a legend among them. Often, clones on a pilgrimage would seek to meet him for some guidance. Hordak and Wrong Hordak actually began to be some kind of spiritual guide to them.

Queen Angela did not expect her rescue by Mica (he volunteered) but it was a good surprise, nonetheless. She also confirmed to the Alliance the true origin of the war and seemed satisfied with the sentence.  
To the surprise of many people, her and Hordak were often found playing strategy games with each other. Often, the prize at stake was a visit to Dryl.

After a few years, Hordak was actually invited to Scorpia and Perfuma’s wedding. Both kingdoms merged and he walked his former ward in the aisle.   
That night, he was the first to see that Entrapta made sure she never drank any alcohol, even in the tiny chocolate she loved so much. When she announced the new, everyone asked themselves the same question. How two species could actually procreate. For once, Hordak could reply with a smug smile…

“Magic.”

They got a daughter, who did not inherit her parents love for science, preferring to learn how to fight with her cool aunt She-Ra. Aunt? Sister? It was actually quite a strange relationship. But… Even if he could only see them by intermittence, Hordak was happy.

As the years went, the wound from the war closed. Progress made its way all around the world. Transports and trade increased. Interstellar trade and travel were made possible thanks to Horde Prime Technology and Hordak help. Etheria began to be known as the new center of the universe, as a beacon of hope, magic, and knowledge.  
Hordak died two years before the end of his term. When he died, it was surrounded by many people. His family, his wife, Scorpia… And also a few friends, such Bright Moon Royalty. As Mica said, you cannot hate someone for that long if you live with them constantly. Both often sparred after all.  
Catra and Adora also were there for the funeral, having making peace with the one who should have been their father. He was the godfather of their child, helping with a way to conceive. 

The Freed mourned him building him a giant statue to remember him as a man of knowledge and science. Someone who wanted progress and treated everyone as an equal. With time, most of the story about the Horde shifted the blame of everything to Horde Prime, as if he acted through the Hordak of that time.  
As for Shadow Weaver, she stayed as a footnote of a footnote in history books.  
As for Wrong Hordak? He was elected the first President of the Freed, as they organized themselves as a democracy. Apparently, they shared the same hatred for having one mighty person who ruled absolutely above everyone else.  
The Horde was finished, but as Hordak wanted, something new and better emerged from it. As he used to say, especially at the end of his life…

“While war never change, maybe people can learn from their failure to be… better.”


End file.
